An Unexpected Encounter
by wolfgoddess12
Summary: When Kouga gets dragged to a strip club for his Bachelor party set up by Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshoumaru. Will he try to kill them afterwards or will he meet a little vixen that shows him that maybe Ayame isn't everything? Kouga/OOC
1. A Night to Remeber

An Unexpected Encounter

(I do not own any of the Inuyasha Characters. Just Kayko. For she is a character made up from me mind. :D )

His black brow lifted at the sight of his friends walking into his building. He's eye twitched when he saw a smirk dawn on the face of Sesshoumaru. _'Oh yeah I'm screwed.'_ He's friends gathered around him, crossing their arms as the young man gulped.

"What's up boys?" Kouga asked nervously. They just smiled, even Sesshoumaru, who never smiled unless he was getting something in return.

"Just like you forced me…" The tall elegant Tiayokai started "… I am forcing you to have your own Bachelor party." Kouga looked off, mentally hitting himself for telling his friends he proposed to Ayame. He watched the 3 men before him. Miroku had a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Inuyasha had an idea brewing in his head that Sesshoumaru had told him about.

"So, where you dragging me?" Kouga asked, his voice portraying his nervousness. The men just smiled at him.

"Oh that is a surprise my friend" Inuyasha said, an evil smile playing on his face that soon grew on the other two men. Kouga gave another strained gulp as he turned his head to the side, as if to block it from a blow of his next question.

"When is this surprise Bachelor party?" Miroku walked up next to him, looking like an innocent human that he wasn't.

"Tonight." Kouga groan and put his head on his desk.

"Kami, kill me now." Kouga muffled into his arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OOOOOO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kouga growled as the limo, that Inuyasha threw him in, pulled up to a strip club. His eyes twitched as the driver came around and opened the door. Kouga was going to stay stubborn and stay in the limo till Inuyasha came up beside him and pushed him out of the car.

Kouga's eye twitched more as his tail became crooked in anger. _'They brought me to a STRIP CLUB!'_ Inuyasha walked up behind him and began pushing him into the club. Sesshoumaru stood up when he smelt his brother and Kouga above the smoke of the Strip Club. Inuyasha saw his brother and pushed Kouga towards him.

For the first time Kouga looked around. It was definitely a demon club with a few humans walking about. The waitresses walked around with mini-skirts and tube tops. He couldn't help but think that, yes some of the women here were cute, but he loved his Ayame. At least he thought he did. He was soon brought from his thoughts when Inuyasha shoved him into a seat.

He sighed, showing he was giving in to their Bachelor Party. The guys smiled and sat down in their seat, ordering some sake for the nice show ahead.

A few women came out, showing stuff that all 4 men knew a doctor gave them. Miroku and Inuyasha, being single, were the ones really watching. The lights soon went out as a voice came over the intercom.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WITH THE SHOW COMING TO A END WE ARE PROUD TO SHOW YOU OUR PRIDE AND JOY. OUR OWN, LADY KAYKO"

The voice went away as all the men looked around. One light came on to show a deserted stage. The pole that was there was gone, being replaced with a few men who worked at the bar. A red light came down to cover a young woman walking out on stage. They didn't seem like dance objects, more like, bodyguards.

Kouga's eyes widened at the woman walking on stage, she walked confidence, with regalness in each step. His eyes started from her feet, laced up in black heels. The ties of the heels tied up her leg to her mid-calf. Her smooth, long tan legs looked so delectable. As his eyes traveled up, he noticed something. She didn't wear a tiny mini skirt, or a bathing suit bottom. It was a skirt but one of those plaid schoolgirl skirts only blue and green.

He watched the fabric sway across her tan skin as she walked to the middle of the stage. His blues eyes continued up her body to see her tone stomach, an emerald green jewel in her belly button. A small smirk came to his lips; she had a belly ring, how cute. His eyes continued up to see a large plumb chest covered with a blue lace bra. It hid the finer things that everyone really wanted to see.

His eyes soon graced the fine skin of her face. Such a gorgeous being he saw. Her lips were looked soft yet fierce, and when she smiled, she showed off canine fangs. His eyes soon came to look at hers. He was entranced. Ayame had green eyes but these; these were an abnormal green, deep emerald green eyes. The music started off with a woman sing and the woman named Kayko began her dance.

(Sexy Naughty Bitchy, by TATA YOUNG)

**[Chorus]  
I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy **  
**Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty**

**When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy**  
**Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me**

Her body jumped in the air landing with her legs spread as her fingers played with the hem of her skirt

Her hand soon left her skirt to trail up her body to touch her temples making her head spin around, waving around her long brown hair

As her head came back to look at the audience a playful glare looked out at the crowd as she started to slowly kneel down towards the stage floor

As the rhythm changed she slide down into the splits and started slowly crawling forward her legs coming together behind her, her tail flicking upward in a flirtatious manner

** I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like**  
**I'm the kind that boys fantasize**  
**I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like  
I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the  
Right approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll **

She soon pushed her self up to stand, in a crouched postion placing a finger to her lips

She soon started to slowly stand up, her hands rubbing up her legs, pulling the skirt up to show off matching lace undines, up her body, to roughly moving over her breast to being held in the air above her head

Her hand came back to her head as a twinkle came to her eyes as her head swung from side to side

Her head looked forward as her hips began to sway side to side, her tail rubbing up the side of her leg

Her head soon turned towards Kouga's table as her body rolled upward, making her breast poke out slightly

**  
People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality  
I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent **

Her high heeled feet walked across the stage, the soon began to walk across the tops of the tables

As her feet graced Kouga's table she spun around and slide down into her split on the table, looking at him seductively

**  
[Chorus] **

**I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy **

**Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me**

Her legs came around to sit in front of her as her fingers traced up her leg from her knee**  
**Her fingers slide over the skirt trace up her stomach and between her breasts her head tilting back as if she were in heaven

Her head shot up as her hand slammed on the table behind her, her legs spreading

She slide herself off the table, landing graciously into Kouga's lap before giving him a kiss**  
** **  
My mouth never takes a holiday  
I always shock with the things I say  
I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class bout an hour late and  
When it comes to the guys I'd lay, I'd always pick the ones who won't figure out that  
I was clearly rebel to the idea of monogamy**

She stood up form his lap and skipped across the floor her fingers tracing the wood chair or spare tables as she made her way back to the stage

She spun around as she reached the stage, her arms holding on to the sides as she gave a gaspy pout

Her back arched from the stage wall her hips swaying to the music

Two bodyguards made it to the front of the stage as the picked her up from the floor by her arms, her heels making a clicking sound as she touched the stage floor.

Her hands traced the broad men's chest as she started walking backwards towards the middle of the stage****

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality  
I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent 

Her hands touched her hips as she began to twist her upper body

With one of her upper body twits she spun on the stage her tail flowing flirtatiously behind her****

**[Chorus] **

**I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me**

Her body jumped in the air as she landed with her legs spread, her head twisted off to the side

Her flinger touched her lip as she bit the tip seductively

Her head popped back to the front, her eyes serious

_Her arms came to rest on either side of her head and with each word her hips swung sharply to the side her head following her movements_****

Sexy sexy sexy...naughty naughty naughty...bitchy bitchy bitchy...me  
Sexy sexy sexy...naughty naughty naughty...bitchy bitchy bitchy...me 

Her hips began to slowly move as she took small steps, with each word she found herself facing 3 different ways from facing front she face off towards the right of the stage, from facing the right of the stage she faced towards the back of the stage, and from facing the back of the stage she looked off towards the left of the stage and with the word me she found herself looking off towards the front again**  
**Her hands began to trace her body when the song said sexy, the began to tangle themselves in her hair at the word naughty, her hands untangled themselves from her brown tresses to come down and lay on top of her chest and bitchy and look of innocents on her face

**People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality  
I'm a 180 to the stereotype girl like staying home and being innocent **

Her hands touched her hips as she began to twist her upper body

With one of her upper body twits she spun on the stage her tail flowing flirtatiously behind her****

[Chorus]

I like all my shorts to be a little too shorty  
Unlike all my guys I like them tall with money  
I love all my nights to end a little bit nasty  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me 

Her hands came to swish her flimsy skirt from side to side

Her hands traced up her body to come up and cover her mouth, her mouth a big O her eyes innocent looking

One hand came down to grip the side of her bra her other hand coming down to hold onto her skirt with one finger her head falling backwards her back arched

Her hand came to hold her head as it swung from side to side**  
**

**I pick my Skirts to be sexy  
Just like my thoughts a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls...bitchy  
Can't change how I am  
Sexy naughty bitchy me**

Her fingers pulled up her skirt tracing the soft skin underneath

Her hands soon came up her stomach to roll over her large mounds of flesh

The back of her hands then came up to trace the side of her face as she looks out sternly into the crowd

Her head soon looked down to the ground her hair hiding her face

Her body turned on the ball of her foot as she walked off stage the red light following till she disappeared.

Kouga stared dumbfounded at the stage. Did she really just kiss him? Miroku and Inuyasha slightly glared at him.

"Your getting married and you still get all the girls at the bars!" Miroku said, huffing. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and stood up. Kouga looked around to see people slowly getting up, many talking about the incredible woman. Sesshoumaru got up with Inuyasha and walked off towards the door. Miroku followed after the two brothers. Kouga followed more slowly, looking behind him towards the stage before stepping out of the club.

"You coming Kouga?" Kouga looked up at Inuyasha as he spoke.

"I'll call a cab. I just need to sit back and think for a sec. I'll see you all tomorrow" Kouga walked off away from his friend.

Inuyasha and them just looked at each other confused before getting into their cars and leaving. Kouga walked on down the sidewalk till he saw a little park off to the side. He slowly walked over to it and sat down on a bench. He looked at the swings swaying in the wind.

Before he knew it was 1'oclock. He sighed and looked up at the sky only to look off to the side at something moving. His eyes widened as he saw the girl from the club walking through the park. She was dressed in something way different from the other strippers. Instead of walking out of the club looking like a whore, she wore jeans, tennis shoes and a thin jacket. For the first time that night, he realized there was a strong breeze blowing through.

He continued to watch her walk through, her long brown hair blowing in the wind, her tail looked as if it was doing the wave. Kouga sighed and got up. He walked to her taking off his jacket and gently putting it on her shoulders. She jumped, a gasp coming from her lips, before turning to look at him. A blush gracing her face as she realized whom it was.

"I'm sorry if I scared you miss." Kouga smiled as he watched her pull the jacket closer to her to keep herself warm.

"Oh, its ok." She looked at him and smiled, her blush still on her face.

"I'm sorry if kissing you was too far, it just seemed like a good thing at the time." She looked at her feet when Kouga chuckled.

"Aw, its ok. You made my friends jealous, so it's all good." Kayko giggled and looked off.

"I'm glad you liked it." Kouga looked at her and smiled.

"You need a ride home? You look tired and cold, which doesn't make for a good walk." She smiled and looked up at him, nodding her head.

"Yeah, I would really appreciate a ride." He gave a smile, putting a hand on her lower back and leading her off to the street.

Kouga stopped on the edge of the sidewalk; his had still on her lower back as he looked around the street. Headlight caught his eye as he saw a cab driving down the road. He waved his hand at the driver, only to have it drive by, people already inside the car. He sighed and pulled out his phone, calling one of his cars to be driven to him. Kayko just stood back and watched him.

She knew who he was; cause she recognized all of his friends. He knew he was getting married, and he felt sorry he was marrying the woman he was. He seemed so nice, and the woman he was marrying, was a whore. She stood there watching him. He was handsome, very handsome. Yet he was marrying someone so beneath him. He looked back at her and smiled. She smiled back and looked off to the side, blushing at being caught staring at him.

"My car is on its way. Where do you live miss…?" He felt kinda dumb for forgetting her name.

"Kayko, just Kayko." She smiled at him. He smiled at her and held out his hand.

"Well, since this is spouse to be your bachelor party time. You want to do something for it? I'll be happy to help." He smiled at her. In the back of his mind a very tiny voice said no, but it was easily squashed as he nodded. Wanting to have one last fling before getting married.

"And I'm not doing this for money. I'm doing it, cause I thought you would like to have more fun." Kouga smiled and watched his car pull up. His driver stepped out and held open the door for Kouga. Kouga walked over and opened the door for Kayko. She stepped in and walked around to the driver side. The driver bowed and stepped aside, another car coming up behind Kouga's car.

His driver got into the car behind him and the car drove off. Kouga started the car and drove off. He took a deep breath, the car soon started to smell like her and her arousal. Kouga looked at her out the corner of his eye. She was just leaning back, her eyes closed, relaxed.

He pulled up to a small drive and turned on it. He slowly started driving up the drive. Kayko opened her eyes and looked around. Large trees, such beautiful trees that hid many secrets, lined the drive. She loved forest. Kouga looked over at Kayko who, at the moment, was looking out the window, Her eyes wide as she watched the trees move by.

Kouga soon pulled up to a nice sized two-story house. He wasn't like Sesshoumaru who liked large extravagant homes. He liked the simple homes. Kayko liked his taste. He pulled up to the front of the house and turned off his car. He smiled at her and got out. He walked around and opened the car door. She stepped out and looked around. She began to walk, but was stopped when she felt herself being picked up. She looked at Kouga as he walked up to the house and unlocked the front door.

He pushed it open, walked in and shut it with a kick of his foot. He smiled at her and she smiled back, her heart beating. 'I'm doing this, for him. Remember that Kayko. He is marrying Ayame, not you. This is just a one-time thing. Beside, Sango said that you needed to get laid. That's all that it is. Getting laid.' Kayko thought to herself, trying to pump herself up for what she was about to do.

Kouga set her down and pushed her up against a wall. His lips found her neck as he started kissing her. She bit her lip as he started kissing up her neck. Her hands came up to grip the back of his shirt as he started to kiss her jaw line, only to start kissing down her throat. He shuddered at the feeling of her nails softly grazing his back.

Kayko's fingers traced up Kouga's back, tracing circles in the skin of his neck. Her fingers soon began to slide over his shoulder and down the front of his shirt. Her fingers came into contact with his pearly white buttons of his dark blue shirt. Her fingers played with the buttons as she started to slowly unbuttoned one. She slowly went down and unbuttoned another one. Her fingers softly touched the skin of his chest, making him shudder.

His hands came to her shoulder, slowly moving under his jacket and her flimsy one. He slowly started pushing them off, her arms being forced to her side as they dropped to the ground. Under her jacket she wore a tank top. He smiled as he kissed the top of one of her right breast. Her hands rushed back to his shirt and began to finish unbuttoning it. She began to push his shirt over his shoulder. He slacked his arms letting the material fall to the ground with the jackets.

His hand came back to her body on the verge of hunger. His hands grabbed her waist, slowly sliding his fingers under her tank top. Her skin so smooth he thought as his lips crashed against hers, a moan coming from her throat. His hands continued to go up her stomach, her shirt bunching up at being pushed up her body. His lips pulled away from hers as he pulled her shirt off.

He looked down at her, her eyes clouded, her chest rising and falling quickly. He smiled at her and she smiled back. His lips crashed against hers as her leg came up to drape on his hip. His hand grabbed her thigh, his nails dragging along her legs. He growled slightly at not being able to touch her skin.

He pushed away from her and locked his doors, making sure NO one would be able to get in. He went back to her, grabbed her hand, and pulled her upstairs. He opened the door to his room, and she gasped. Dark wood bed with dark blue sheets. He pulled her over and threw her on the bed. She landed with a bounce before having him on top of her.

She giggled when he started kissing down her neck; his hand coming up to kneed her left breast. His mouth came down to nip at her right breast, licking each place he just nipped. Her back arched as she gasped. Kouga smiled as he wrapped his lips around a perked nipple. Her leg wrapped itself around his leg, as a whimper escaped her lips. He kissed across her breast, through the valley and up the left breast. He nipped and licked it before sucking on her nipple just like the right. His hand soon attached themselves to her pants. Her hands stopped him and she smiled at him.

"You finishes getting yourself undressed, and I'll get my self undressed" Kouga smiled and nodded starting to take off his shoes and pants. Kayko quickly did the same.

She soon found herself pined as he settled between her legs. Her head tossed back when she felt him thrust hard into her, a groan filling the room. He groaned himself. Ayame was nowhere near this tight. Her legs wrapped around him as he thrust harder into her again. Her clawed hands gripped onto his shoulder blades. Her nails racked down his back as he thrusted harder into her.

His teeth bit down on her nibble as he continued to thrust into her. She smiled at him and rolled him over. She smiled down at him and put a finger to his lips when he tried to protest.

"Shh, this is your bachelor party still. I should be pleasing you, not you pleasing me." She said seductively as her tail trailed up the inside of his leg. She leaned over kissing his neck as she slowly began to move herself up and down slowly at first then quicker as things started picking up. His hands came to rest on her hips as he helped her move up and down.

Her tongue trailed up and down his neck as she began to softly bite his neck. His body tensed at the feeling as she scraped her nails down his pecks. Her fingers traced the little lines between his abs. She shuddered at the feeling as she continued to give him pleasure.

"New postion." He huffed out as he pushed her off. He rolled her on to her hands and knees as he slammed into her from behind. A whimpery moan slipping from her lips. He held her hips as he started thrusting faster and faster into her. Her claws held onto the sheets. He started kissing from the base of her tail down her spine till he came to the base of her neck. His hands moved to hold himself up on either side of Kayko. Kayko's head lay on the bed, as she tried not to moan too much, but as she started coming close her climax the silence was blown.

Kouga didn't know what it was, but he loved how she tried not to moan through the whole thing. Ayame would instantly start moaning with the first thrust. Kayko didn't, which made him want to make her moan. He felt her clasp around her harder as he groaned at the feeling. He heard his name slip from her lips as she came.

He opened his eye only to see a twinge of red. He kept his mouth closed as he felt his fangs seemed to become longer. Why was he feeling that now? He was marrying Ayame. She was to be his mate, yet he was starting to feel his beast awaken. He continued to thrust until he came. They both relaxed on the bed as he turned his head away from her, fearing he'd mark her if he looked at her.

Kayko pulled herself from him and lay on the bed. Her hand on her chest as she tried to catch her breathes. She looked over at him and smiled seeing him already passed out. She must have done the works on him. She gave a small giggle before getting up. She slowly got herself dressed in her pant and shoes as she wrote a little note for him.

Dear Kouga,

I hope you had fun, I know I did. Have fun in the married life, though I feel sorry for whom you're marrying. Anyways, I regret not being able to get to know you better.

With Love,

Kayko

Kayko ran down stairs and grabbed her bra and tank top, putting them on quickly. She threw on her jacket, grabbed her abused purse that somehow got thrown into the kitchen. She grabbed some spray and sprayed the house, to help hide her scent as she escaped out the front door and ran off.

She made it to her house and snuck in. She walked up stairs, hoping not to wake her grandfather and son. She walked to her room and to her bathroom. She turned on a light and looked at her neck. No marks were left as she turned on the shower and stepped in. She smiled lightly as the water ran over her skin. This had to be the best night of her night she had ever had.

The next morning Kouga shot up. He looked around his room, only to see, she wasn't there. He whimpered slight at not seeing her beautiful face sleeping next to him. He heard a car pull up and looked out.

"Shit!" He yelled to himself as he ran around the house cleaning up, trying to hide the scent of Kayko in the house. He put his jacket on a hook and grabbed his shirt before running upstairs to see the letter she left him. He stopped and picked it up, reading it. He smiled agreeing with what he said. He would have loved nothing more than to be friend with her. He heard the sound of key's at the front door and ran to the bathroom, hiding the letter in a cupboard Ayame NEVER looked in.

He turned on the shower and jumped in, letting the water wash away the lingering scent of Kayko. His beast seemed to whine at the thought of the scent going away as he heard heels on the stairs. He started washing his hair when he heard her voice in his room.

"Kouga, baby I'm home," She said as she walked to the bathroom smiling.

"Shower Hun, be out in a sec." He yelled as he quickly washed the conditioner from his long black locks. He turned off the shower and stepped out. Ayame walked in when he stepped out smiling.

"Miss me?" She asked, as she looked him up and down. He just smiled at her.

"Yes, I missed you a lot baby." He said as he grabs a towel, kissing her on the cheek, and starting to dry his hair. She smiled and skipped out. He sighed and looked off at the mirror.

"Will I ever get to see you again?" He asked himself quietly as he thought of Kayko, and her soft Emerald Green eyes.

Ok if you like the story and wish for me to go on, please review. I liked writing this story cause it was different form what I am trying to write now. So PLEASE tell me if you like it. I would really like to hear from people.

~Wolfgodess12~


	2. A Morning to Think

A Morning to Think

( I own ANY of the Inuyasha characters, Except Isa, Kayko and Shaka)

Kayko washed her face from light shine of sweat the collected on her brow. Her foot reached out, as she held on to the sink, to push down on the handle to her toilet, flushing the contents of her stomach that floated in it. Her foot came back to touch the floor as she began rushing her teeth, getting rid of the fowl taste in her mouth. Her ears flattened as she heard her son yelling form down stairs asking what was for breakfast.

Kayko rinsed her mouth out and turned off the faucet. She turned and walked out, her hand absent-mindedly turning off the light behind her. It been a month since her encounter with Kouga and about a week ago she began getting sick. She continued to mentally hit herself for being so stupid as to not make sure he wore protection. Now, she was paying for it.

She walked into the kitchen and smiled down at her son. Shippo turned and smiled back at her. She adopted him while she was in high school. His parents had been murdered, and then burned while they were half alive. Kayko had been Shippo's babysitter through out high school. She did what she could to keep her and her grandfather alive. When the Kitsune's Lawyer looked over the will Kayko was named Shippo's godmother, so he would be free of his abusive grandparents.

"You mind eating cereal sweetie? I'm not up to cooking today." She smiled at him as he nodded. It been a few year since high school and Shippo was growing like a bean. He was already as tall as her; she was 5'7". She smiled at him and ruffed up his hair before she walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Her eyes stared at the black screen of the TV.

Her ears twitched as she heard the sound of the cereal leaving the box and making the ping noise as the sugar breakfast filled up the bowl. Her hands came to cover her eyes and she rubbed her forehead.

'Me, pregnant? How am I going to take care of everyone and myself? What am I going to do with my jobs?' She thought to herself as she uncovered her eyes and looked back at the TV.

'Can I really do this? Alone?' the answer to the question came when her cell rang. She looked at it and smiled. Isa was calling her.

'With Isa, I can do this.' She thought as she answered it.

"Hello?" Kayko asked as she heard Isa excitedly talking.

"Hey, Oh my god, I don't have a class today. Please tell me your off, I want to hang out." Isa all but begged.

"Yeah, I am and I really want to talk to you about something." Kayko smiled as she spoke.

"That's great. I'll be at your house in an hour." Isa said rather loudly over the phone.

"Kay, see you then. Bye." Kayko said and as soon as she heard the reply bye she hung up and walked into the kitchen.

Shippo smiled up at his mom as he finished off his bowl. He dropped his spoon in his bowl before getting up and taking it to the sink. He was way to good to be someone's soon. Never complained, did what he was told. Did chores with out being told, but half the time when he did that he wants something. Shippo washed out his bowl and put it in the dishwasher and turned towards his mom.

"Well, I'm going to be home late. I have foot ball practice today." He walked over to Kayko, picking up his bag that was thrown against the wall by the door. Kayko nodded at him, indicating she understood before kissing him on the forehead.

"When you get home, I want to talk to you about something ok." Shippo nodded and ran out the door. Kohaku's truck was parked by the curb waiting for him. Kayko smiled then pouted slightly. She hated that her son didn't have his own car, but she refused to take money from her friend. Isa would surely start trying to shove money down her throat when she heard her news.

Kayko looked at the empty house. Her grandfather was currently out with an old friend. She didn't ask much when he told her last night at dinner. It wasn't her place to ask. It wasn't like she was his mother. Her face paled as her stomach turned. Her hand went to her mouth as she ran off to the down stairs bathroom and over to the toilet.

Whatever contents were left in her stomach came up into the toilet for her to see, which made her start heaving. He stomach clenched together as it tried to get her to throw up again, but nothing came out. If she really wanted to play dumb, she could say Ayame just snuck in and put herbs in something she ate or drank, but she knew better.

Ayame was to busy with her wedding, and fucking men on the side. Stupid whore. Her hand came up and flushed the toilet as she closed the lid, laying her head on top. As she started thinking about it, the more it hurt. She hadn't been able to get over Kouga. She kept telling herself, he was a one-night stand. That there would be nothing between them, but she liked him. He was handsome, gorgeous with very tone muscles. He was nice, made her feel special when she was with him.

She closed her eyes as she thought about Kouga. What did he see in her cousin? She was pretty, in her own whorish way. Her red hair was annoying, she liked her better purple. She smiled as she thought of one of the times she put blue dye in her hair making it turn purple. She sighed as she opened her eyes, staring at the white wall. Her body wasn't cute. She had no figure, even when Ayame tried to wear her cloths. She sighed and starts to push herself up. Her arms shook as she walks over to the skin. She turned it on and cupped her hand; bring the water that collected in it to her mouth to sip it up.

Her head began thump as a headache from all the throwing up came along. She walked to the kitchen, her hand reaching for the cupboard that held the Advil, but she stopped. Would it be ok to take with her being pregnant? Her tail curled up as she moved her hand away and walked into the living room. Her eyes drooped as she lay down on the couch and sighed, sleeping soon consuming her.

Her eyes fluttered open at hearing her name. The person before her was blurry at first before she focused, seeing Isa looking at her weird. She sat up rubbing her eyes and she remembered what was planed earlier. She groaned as she looked at Isa and Sango. Apparently, Isa picked up Sango on her way here.

"I am SO sorry. I guess I accidentally fell asleep." She looked at Isa with pleading eyes.

"Don't worry about it. Are you feeling ok Kayko?" Isa asked as her hand went to Kayko's forehead. Sango stood off to the side watching Kayko. This wasn't ike her to fall asleep with friend coming over.

"No I'm not." Kayko looked at the floor, her brow dripping with sweat. Apparently she was having a mini hot flash.

"What's wrong? Tell us please" Isa said trying not to make it sound like an order. Kayko only smiled

"I think I'm pregnant." Isa looked dumbfounded at her while Sango's face went from worried to shocked. Isa's eyebrow lifted as her face looked as if she was saying 'your joking right.'

"How?" Sango spoke up, Isa still clearly in shock. Kayko looked at her then Sango and sighed. She told them the short story saying that she gave a guy a night of his life, before he got married. Her head was in her hands as she told Isa and Sango that she forgot to make sure that he wore protection. Isa's eyes widened before she glared, Sango continued to look shocked.

"How could you do that Kayko? Your just as bad as your cousin now." Sango said. Kayko glared at her, a growl coming from her throat.

"I am nothing like my cousin. I told him I wanted NO money from it. I just did it to show him that I was better than my cousin." Sango looked at her in shock before she let the subject go. Kayko's attitude was quickly showing what grew inside.

"I didn't want to talk to you to start a fight you two. I just… I need…. I can't do this by myself. I want help. I don't want money, just emotional support, for now." Kayko looked at her two close friends, her eyes pleading. Isa sighed and nodded. She knew just as well as Kayko that she couldn't do it alone and hold down two jobs, and taking care of an ailing grandfather and a growing son.

"I'm guessing you need a ride to a doctor." Kayko nodded as a small tear escaped her eyes and rolled down her face. Isa whimpered and sat on the couch and held Kayko.

"I'm scared Isa. I don't know what to do. You two are the first I have told." Isa whipped the tears that spilt from Kayko's eyes as Sango sat behind her, rubbing her back.

"I'll take you to Lady Keade." Isa stood up pulling Kayko up with her and walking to the door. Kayko stopped and looked at her. Sango and Isa stood by the door watching her.

"I have to get my purse." Kayko walked to her room and grabbed her purse, shoving the keys that laid on her desk in her purse before walking back down stairs and over to her two friends.

Isa smiled as she walked out the front door, Kayko following behind before she turned and locked her door. Sango skipped over to the car and jumped in the back seat. Kayko's flip-flops made their flip flop sound they got their name from as she walked to the car. She slipped into the car and relaxed against the warm seat. Isa turned on the car and backed out of the driveway. She drove slower than she usually did. She liked to drive fast, and no one ever caught her, usually.

Kayko felt someone shake her before she opened her eyes, noticing the small doctors building. She smiled and looked at Isa. Isa didn't need to ask to know Kayko was happy to be here. The trio got out and walked to the doors. Kayko walked in and looked around. Lady Keade was a well-known Doctor, specializing in Demons, Half-demons, Miko's and Priest's. Today seemed to be a slow day for her. As soon as they walked in, the nurse at the front desk smiled as Kayko walked towards her.

"How can I help you Lady Kayko?" The nurse said as she sat down at the computer.

"I was wondering if you had an opening. I need to speak with Lady Keade." Kayko said, a bit nervously. The lady just smiled up at her.

"Certainly, I'll tell her you're here. Have a seat and she will be right with you." Kayko nodded and walked over to a seat.

Isa watched Kayko talk to the nurse before she walked over to a seat. Sango looked around the room. A light warm gray pain on the walls, giving it a homey feeling. She slowly followed after Isa sitting next to her as she continued to look around. All the waiting room chairs where black leather. The flooring being hard dark wood. Kayko joined them shortly after they sat down. Kayko gave a heavy sigh as Isa rubbed her shoulder. It wasn't but 5 minutes after she sat down that Keade came to the door smiling.

"Ye may come back now, my dear." Keade smiled as she stepped to the side as Kayko Isa, and Sango walked through. Keade shut the door and walked ahead of them and into an open room. Kayko walked over to the rubbery seat that all patients. Keade stared at her waiting for her to talk.

"I think I'm pregnant and I only trust you." Kayko told her. Keade only lifted an eyebrow and crossed her arms, waiting for the story that would follow. Kayko sighed and rubbed her head, then began to speak, telling her everything that had happened. Keade sat in her doctor chair and listened to the story, nodding her head when it was needed. Keade rubbed her head as she nodded one last time.

"Lay down, Lady Kayko" Keade said as she got up and walked over to her. Kayko sighed and did as she was told. Keade pulled up her shirt, to where her stomach was revealed and started feeling around. Since Kayko was a demon, she'd be pregnant for 6 months. Keade nodded at her finding. The young wolf/dog was pregnant. She heard Kayko sigh and look at her.

"You said it was about a month ago when you were with this man right?" she looked at Kayko as she nodded.

"Well, it shows. Not in the size of your stomach but the feel of your stomach. I'm going to have to ask you not to dance anymore." Kayko looked at her weird and opened her mouth to protest till Keade shushed her.

"I'm not saying quit your job there, just no dancing. It will only put stress on the baby. Understand." Kayko nodded ad sat up as Keade walked over to her chair.

"Well, guess I'll be going now. Do I have any follow up appointment's?" Kayko asked as Keade filled out her paper work.

"I want you to come back ever two week making today the starting day." Kayko nodded as she finished.

Isa and Sango smiled at Kayko as she hopped off the table straightening her shirt. Sango and Isa stood up as Kayko made her way to the door. Kayko looked back at them and sighed. She looked forward at the glass door that was between her and the nurse. The nurse stood up and opened the window and spoke before Kayko could open her mouth.

"Lady Keade said it was on her, all you had to do was make her your famous steak." Kayko blinked and smiled.

"Ok tell her to come over tonight. It will be ready for her." The nurse nodded and closed the window.

The three girls looked at each other and giggled as they walked towards the door. Outside Kayko shivered, it had been cold in there and outside it was nice a warm. Isa walked to her car as Kayko and Sango followed.

"Guess now we can go to the mall now then to the store so that I can get steak for everyone." Isa squealed with excitement as she ran to her car.

"When was the last time we had your steaks?" Sango asked aloud with a finger to her chin as she thought.

"Graduation night..." Kayko said, giggling. "…and that has been a few years." Kayko opened the car door and got in. Sango did the same as Isa buckled her seat belt starting the car.

"So I'm guessing we are going to get a few things for a new baby" Isa said looking at Kayko.

"Well, I want to wait till I actually have a room set aside and have told my son and grandfather. I don't want them looking through the bags thinking I got them something and finding baby cloths before I can tell them." Isa and Sango nodded with the logic.

Isa kept her speed slow, again. She was nervous about driving her normal speed with her best friend pregnant in the seat next to her. Kayko looked out the window of the car, thinking of how she was going to break the news, ignoring the feeling of her friend's eyes watching her. She knew they were worried. They had every right to be. They had all promised in high school that they would all get pregnant together so that their kids grew up together, all close friends.

The mall soon came into view as Isa pulled into the parking lot. She drove up and down the isles trying to find the best parking spot. What could have taken a few seconds took 10 minutes. Isa smiled at her finding of the parking spot close to the door. Kayko and Sango just rolled their eyes, shaking their heads at their weird friend. Isa turned off the car and unbuckled. The girls followed suit and unbuckled jumping out of the car.

Kayko's tail swung behind her, showing her alight happiness as being at the mall. Isa Walked up next to her and hooked arms with her. Kayko turned and smiled at her till she felt another arm loop her other arm. She turned and looked at Sango her tail wagging more now as they gently pulled her off towards the mall. Not knowing a certain wolf walked the same mall, trying to find a present for his new wife.


	3. An Afternoon of Chaos

An Afternoon of Chaos

(I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, I do own, Isa, Kayko and Shaka)

Kayko sighed as she looked through some of the baby cloths. It was rather surprising how Isa and Sango pulled her in here against her will, even after they all agreed not to be in here. Her hand dropped from the rack as her arms crossed. Her eyes scanned the little baby store, noticing all the heavily pregnant women in her, with there partners. The look of excitement of their faces. It made Kayko jealous they were so lucky, happily in love and sharing something so precious together. She turned around to see Isa and Sango walking up with a bag of baby cloths for her.

She rolled her eyes and smiled at them. They looked over joyed with the idea of her having a baby. The trio surely loved kids, and had promised that, no matter what, they'd help out each other during a pregnancy. Didn't matter if they were married, mated, or not.

"You better hide those, so that neither grandpa or Shippo figure out before I tell them." Both girls nodded and smiled before dragging Kayko off. Kayko gave a light playful groan before looking up at the ceiling.

"Oh come on Kayko, we all know that you're going to need to find cloths that will fit your growing tummy." Sango said cheerfully.

"Yes, I know that, but do we have to do it now? I need to be worrying about how I'm going to butter up Grandpa and Shippo to the idea of me being pregnant and which job I need to keep." She said seriously. Isa and Sango looked at her.

"You do realize, I'm not letting you work when you're big. I'll be doing everything I can for you." Isa spoke up getting infront of Kayko.

"I don't want your money Isa. I just want emotional support." Kayko spoke back. She hated being treated like a charity.

Isa gave a half snort and pulled Kayko off. She didn't care what Kayko said. Kayko was her best friend, her sister and she would take care of her, give her money.

"Kayko, you are my sister and I will do ANYTHING for you. If that means money, a home, a car, anything, I will give it to you without a second thought and nothing you do or say will stop me." She looked over her shoulder at her best friend and smiled.

"I hope you know, sometimes I hate you." Kayko said a small smile on her lips. Isa shrugged and pulled her into a clothing store to help bye more cloths for Kayko.

Minutes turned into hours as the 3 girls shopped for cloths then left for the market to get materials for dinner. Their shopping trip accumulated 2 bags of baby cloths, 3 bags of cloths for Kayko and her soon to be growing belly and their shopping trip to the market gave them 4 lbs of steak meat and other items for the side dishes.

As they returned home, Kayko sighed relief when she found out Shippo wasn't home yet and that her grandfather was in his room taking a nap. Her tail wagged as she put her cloths and the baby cloths away in her room while Isa placed the food in the kitchen. The 2 girls were going to stay to help Kayko tell her Grandfather and son of her, mishap. Kayko quickly walked form her room and walked into the kitchen to begin working on her dinner.

Steak was usually for a special occasion, and since no special occasion was known to the boys, she knew that they would know, something was up. She was using this food as a way to butter them up, and besides, this was her payment to lady Keade for her doctor's appointment early today.

A sigh came from her chest as she walked outside and started up her grill. She jumped back slightly from the fire flaring up wildly. Her eyes glazed over as she stared at the fire. The whips of the flame some how, depressed her.

'How am I going to tell them? What am I going to say to my grandpa? What will I say to my son?' She was brought out of her musing when she heard the front door open. Her head turned to the back door as she tried to figure out who was home.

"Mom! I'm home!! I need you to sign some stuff!!" She smiled slight as she put the steaks on the grill before walking inside.

"Alright, what am I signing for?" she asked as she walked over to him. He smiled and held up the papers.

"School is taking us on a field trip to the museum. I want to go, it going to talk about demons of our past." He smiled his little orange tail wagging slightly. Kayko smiled down at him the read through the paper.

"Guess I need to give you 1767.5 yen. ($20)" Shippo nodded as he stared up at her. She couldn't help but smile.

"Alright alright, I'll give it to you tomorrow love. Now wash up for dinner." Shippo yelled a yippy before running up stairs to wash his hands. Her smile dropped slightly as she walked back outside to finish up on the grill.

Everything was getting in order. Her table set full of her good cooking. Now she sat at her spot to the right of the head of the table. Her grandfather wasn't home yet. She stared at the food, wonder how the hell she was going to tell him. Was he going to be happy? Mad? Upset? Shocked?

The front door opened as the sound of her grandfather's cane came to her ears. His soft rusty voce yelled out he was home as she got up and walked to the front door to see him. He smiled up at her as she smiled back, her smile not giving off her full of joyful outlook. A small frown came to his face as he looked at her seriously.

"What's wrong my dear?" his eyes showed worry as she brightened her smile.

"Nothing Grandpa, I made steak." She said as she walked into the kitchen as fast as she could. Her grandfather's eyes narrowed as she shut the door and followed her. Shippo heard the word steak from upstairs and was sitting at his spot as the old man rounded the corner. His old eyes scanned the dinner table; steak, backed potatoes, miso soup. All things he loved. She was smoothing him into something. His eyes looked at her, scanning her over, She was nervous, shaking slightly. Her teeth nibbled on her bottom lip as her tail twitched behind her.

She jumped slightly at hearing a knock at the front door. Her grandfather had just sat down as he looked towards the door. She slowly walked to the door and opened it. Lady Keade smiled up at her as she slowly walked in. Kayko couldn't help but smile back at the woman as she watched her walk into the kitchen and sit down. It was just like her to get all her friend use to just coming in and sitting down like family. She giggled slightly to herself as she shut the door and walked in after the old lady.

Her grandfather looked at the old doctor before looking at her. She had sat down next to him smiling, or at least trying to. He'd gotten enough of the silence his dear granddaughter was giving him. His eyes narrowed as he spoke, leaving no room for putting it off any longer.

"Kayko, what's wrong?" his stare bore into her as she looked down at her lap.

A small tear went down the side of her cheek as she looked up at her grandfather. "Oh grandpa, I'm pregnant."

Everything in the kitchen was quiet. The young kit stared at his mother shocked at the words. Was it true? Her grandfather looked at her dumbfounded before his jaw dropped. A sigh came from Kayko as she looked down at her lap, waiting for any questions to be asked.

"How and who?" was all her grandfather could muster out as Kayko gave another sigh before explaining everything.

I did do research to figure out what everything is so, if your curious there's where I go my info for converting yen to us Dollar.

/


	4. Fellow readers

Hey fellow readers,

I have FINALLY gotten a new laptop and Microsoft office. Took me awhile huh. Hehehe

-gives goofy smile with a sweat drop and rubs back of neck-

Anyways! I will be getting back into the swing of things uploading to the stories that I truly appsolutly love,_" My Love My Kayko",_ I also took down some of my old ones that truthfully sound like a 5th grader wrote them. Still debating if I should revamp them or not. I also have a new story coming out based on a new OCC of mine. Named Kioko Humakami. No details will be laid out yet, you will just have to sit back relax and watch the show unfold. =D now I hope you all are ready for this cause I know I sure am. Again for the future, give me your reviews on what you like and don't like and I will fix it. Thank you to all who have stuck by waiting for this story to come back to life, and I am extremely sorry it took so long. Thank you again for liking my stories!


End file.
